Kernel-pult
The Kernel-pult is an offensive lobbed-shot plant available in Roof levels. It launches either small light-damage kernel or bigger double-damage butter which temporarily immobilizes zombies. Like other lobbed-shot plants, the Kernel-pult fires at half the rate of a Peashooter, meaning that the light or normal damage is relative to a Peashooter's damage per second. Kernels do the same damage as peas, whereas butter does two peas' worth of damage while simultaneously paralyzing the target. As with other lobbed-shot plants, the Kernel-pult can hit Snorkel Zombies while underwater. It also damages every variety of Shield Zombies directly. The Kernel-pult along with its kernels are the species of zea mays or maize. Two Kernel-pults placed next to one another horizontally can be upgraded into a Cob Cannon. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Kernel-pult' Kernel-pults fling corn kernels and butter at zombies. Damage: light (kernel), normal (butter) Range: lobbed Special: butter immobilizes zombies Kernel-pult is the eldest of the Pult brothers. Of the three of them, Kernel is the only one who consistently remembers the others' birthdays. He bugs them about it a little, too. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time DAMAGE: Light RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Kernel-pult flings corn kernels and butter at zombies. Damage Details: light (kernel), normal (butter) Special: butter immobilizes zombies While working as an usher at the local movieplex, he saw "Fried Green Tomatoes" and found his higher calling. He packed up his husks, his kernel, his butter, and enlisted. Strategies The Kernel-pult is best used in conjunction with other lobbed-shot plants (including other Kernel-pults), since it does not do a good amount of damage reliably. They are also good when used in conjunction with Spikeweeds or Spikerocks since if they freeze the zombie while it is standing on the Spikeweed or Spikerock, the zombie will take large amounts of damage from the Spikeweed or Spikerock. A Kernel-pult requires a bit of luck, as the only reason why it can be useful is it has the chance to stun with butter, while a kernel does hardly any damage. If you need consistency, you will be better off with a Cabbage-pult. This lobbed-shot plant is more useful than the Cabbage-pult overall, since it can stun, but if you want a better one, go for the Melon-pult. This plant is best used to increase the effective damage output of other plants; it can slow the Zombies, giving your plants more time to deal damage. At the beginning of a level, plant a Cabbage-pult and then two Kernel-pults; when two or three are used in a single row, the zombies get buttered much more frequently. It is especially important during Roof levels as the incline of the Roof will upset the firing of peas, spores, etc. It can also hit Screen Door Zombies and Ladder Zombies over their doors and ladders, and Snorkel Zombies while they're underwater. It is best to use a combination of Cabbage-pults, Kernel-pults, then Melon-pults. It is a good idea to eventually replace Cabbage-pults with Melon-pults, and then with Winter Melons. I, Zombie Because of the inconsistency of Butter throwing frequency, it is easy to underestimate or overestimate the power of a Kernel-pult. One Kernel-pult near the back would prove to be very hard to deal with, especially if Digger Zombies cannot eat it. Consider either doubling up your Zombies or using a stronger Zombie (Football Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Buckethead Zombie) instead in rows with Kernel-pults. In rows with more than one Kernel-pult, consider Digger Zombie instead of head-on assault. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies Cornpult butter.png|Butter Cornpult kernal.png|A Kernel File:Kernel-pultPlush.png|Kernel-pult Plush Song 4.jpg|"There's Butter On My Head" section of Zombies on Your Lawn Kernel pult.jpg|A Kernel-pult about to lob Butter A Gargantur and Imp with no pupils.JPG|A Buttered Gargantuar DS Kernel-pult.png|DS Kernel-pult Cobs23.png|Kernel-pult's upgrade|link=Cob Cannon kernel-pult.png|HD Kernel-pult kernelseedpc.PNG|Kernel-pult seed packet in PC version Kernel Online.png|Online Almanac Entry imagesnin.jpg|Zombies with butter on their heads Cardboard Kernel-pult.JPG|Cardboard Kernel-pult Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time PVZIAT_Kerne2l_pult.png|HD Kernel-pult PvZ2_Kernel-pult.jpg|Kernel-pult's artwork There's butter on my Face!.png|Butter on a Conehead Pirate Map_Kernel-pult.jpg|Kernel-pult on the map KernelpultPvZ2SeedPacket.png|Kernel-pult seed packet Trivia General *This is one of the three plants based on corn, the others being Cob Cannon and Popcorn. *It is the eldest of the pult brothers. Plants vs. Zombies *An eyebrow-less and catapult-less Kernel-pult could be seen in the Character Menu on the original official ''Plants vs. Zombies website. **In the old iPod Touch and iPhone versions of the game, there is also an image of an eyebrowless Kernel-pult on the seed packet. However, the actual Kernel-pult does have eyebrows. *A zombie with butter on its head appears in the promotional music video Zombies on Your Lawn. *The Kernel-pult throws butter because people sometimes put it on their corn. *The Kernel-pult is the only plant that fires two different kinds of projectiles. *The Kernel-pult has the weakest projectile of all lobbed-shot plants. *Like with other catapult plants, if a zombie is directly in front of a Kernel-pult, the kernel or butter will hit the zombie instantly instead of flying up in the air. *If a zombie has butter on its head while you enter the code "dance", it will not dance but instead pose in a frame of the dance until the butter wears off. *The Kernel-pult is the only lobbed-shot plant which looks different than its projectile. *All Lobbed-shot Plants have a different stem from each other. The Kernel-pult has a zigzag stem. *The Kernel-pult has different leaves than the Cabbage-pult and Melon-pult. Instead of having regular leaves, Kernel-pults have corn stalks. *In the Mini-game Invisi-ghoul, the Kernel-pult tends to shoot more butter than kernels. **This is possibly because of the difficulty of the Mini-game, or so you can see the zombies. This is also the reason why you get the Ice-shroom and why it happens in the nighttime pool. **It is also possible that this is a coincidence. *In the DS version, the Kernel-pult's butter sometimes sticks to the zombie's hair or jaw, rather than its head. *If there is a zombie that bites a Garlic and the Kernel-pult throws butter at it, the zombie will show the disgusted face while it's paralyzed by the butter. *It is the only freezing plant which does not use ice, making a good choice with flaming peas as they won't remove the freeze effect, although butter can melt easily. *The butter, except in Invisi-ghoul, is only thrown when a zombie gets near a plant, which means that it can still survive when a zombie is right in front of it and it's the only attacking plant in the row. *The Butter is the only projectile that remains visible after hitting the Zombie, not counting fumes. *The Kernel-pult and Cabbage-pult is a great combo to kill a Conehead Zombie. *If a Kernel-pult is about to lob butter, but is squashed, the squashed Kernel-pult will have a kernel in it instead of butter. *The DS Kernel-pult has thicker eyebrows than in other versions. *The Kernel-pult the player uses seems to have a slim chance for it to lob butter, but the Kernel-pult in I, Zombie has a greater chance to lob butter. *Kernel-pults seem to throw butter at stronger zombies more than weaker ones. *This is the only Lobbed-shot plant in I, Zombie. *When choosing where to plant it in the Xbox Live Arcade version, butter can be seen in the basket. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *Like Melon-pult and Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult's basket has changed from the top of an acorn to a green cup-like basket. *The butter seems to get bigger after it is hurled. *The Kernel-pult is one of the four plants that can be used before their seed packet is obtained, the others being the Threepeater, the Melon-pult, and the Coconut Cannon. *Now the butter will be on the Zombie's face instead of the head. *Kernel-pult and Seagull Zombie are required to earn the achievement Pat the Birdy. See also *Cob Cannon *Lobbed Shots Category:Plants Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Freezing Plants Category:Roof Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Pirate Seas